powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Illusion
The ability to cast permanent illusions on an enormous scale. Advanced form of Illusion Manipulation. Not to be confused with True Illusion. Also Called * Absolute Hallucinogen * Absolute Illusion Manipulation * Infrangible Illusion * Near-True Illusion * Perfect Illusion * Ultimate Illusion Capabilities The user is able to generate illusions that are realistic to the point where they can confuse all the senses of the target, making it impossible to break free unless willed by the user. They can also create illusions on a large scale, from a small region to planetary or galactic region, etc. Applications * Activation & Deactivation * Alternative Dream Universe * Confusion Inducement * Clairvoyance * Dream Imprisonment * Enhanced Memory * Evolving Illusions * Hallucination Solidification * Human Manipulation * Illusory Omnipotence * Illusory Power Replication * Illusion Manipulation * Imaginary Constructs * Imagination Manipulation * Imagination Manifestation * Imprison Realm Creation * Inner World Creation * Inverted Dimension * Layered Illusions * Memory Manipulation * Mental Manipulation * Mind Control * Murder Inducement * Oneiric Reality Manipulation * Paradox Manipulation * Perspective Manipulation * Personality Alteration * Psychosomatic Illusion * Perception Manipulation * Reality Warping - Inside Illusion * Sense Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Subconscious Manipulation * Substitution Creation * Time Manipulation - Inside Illusion * Time Perception Manipulation * Telepathy Associations * Absolute Attack * Absolute Defense * Absolute Strength * Absolute Speed * Boundary Manipulation * Brain Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Subjective Reality * True Illusion * Truth Manipulation * Ultimate Invincibility - Inside the enemies minds * Unimind Limitations * Users of Reality Perception may be resistant against this power. * Users of Psychic Immunity may be immune. * May require the victims to be affected by the initialization of the power (i.e. eye contact, hearing the hypnotic tune, etc.) to work. Known Users Known Objects *Sightblinder (Book of Swords) Gallery Belial2.jpg|Belial (Diablo) is a Lesser evil that is tied to the aspect of lies in the Diablo universe, as such his illusions are so powerful he deceives most of the world and control Caldeum the most famous city in Sanctuary. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Mugen Tsukuyomi Complete.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) once used Mugen Tsukuyomi on the world, and her plan allowed her to once again capture the world via Madara. Itachi's Totsuka no Tsurugi (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) wielded the Totsuka Blade/Totsuka no Tsurugi, which traps anyone it pierces in an eternal illusion... File:Izanami_Explanation (Naruto).png|...and thanks to being so knowledgeable of his clan's techniques, can use the Izanami to trap his foes in an eternal genjutsu. File:Shisui_Uchiha_Kotoamatsukami.gif|Shisui Uchiha's (Naruto) left eye Mangekyō Sharingan possessed the Kotoamatsukami, a unique Genjutsu that allowed him complete control over people's minds without them noticing. Mugen Tsukuyomi.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi to capture and seal the entire world's population in an eternal dream world. File:Poltergeist Face Peel.jpg|As a Transcendent Poltergeist, Reverend Henry Kane/The Beast (Poltergeist series) can use near-true illusions, tricking a victim into believing a piece of steak is sentient, a chicken leg with maggots inside it, then to peeling his own face off. Bettenou.png|Despite being mute, as a deity, Bettenō (Un-Go), has the power to turn her master's words into a semblance reality,… Bettenou master.jpg|… as her current master the Novelist uses Bettenō to trap Shinjūrō into another reality by using only words. Shen H.png|Shen (Valkyrie Crusade) is so powerful on casting illusions that even she herself may not be real. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Vision Faculty Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Data-based powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers